This invention relates generally to processor-based systems and, particularly, to network processors utilized in connection with those systems.
Network processor-based systems accept network packets, explore the packet contents, modify the packets based on their content and the state data held on a node, and then may send the modified packet back into the network. Network processors perform the bit level packet header operations required by the Network and Internet Protocol (IP) specifications (layers 2 and 3 of the OSI network stack) at relatively rapid rates.
However, other applications may require not only this layer 2, 3 processing, but also higher level protocol processing and maybe even inspection of data held in the packet (layer 4 to layer 7 processing). Layers 4 through 7 require more processing per packet and often require different types of algorithms. Network processors may have difficulty handling these types of applications. These applications may be called edge applications, because they often occur on the edge of networks, rather than in the network's core where most of the work involves forwarding Internet Protocol packets.
Thus, there is a need for better ways for handling edge applications.